Late Night Sessions
by pink hardcore
Summary: Sophie Niche can't get no sleep, and she doesn't know why. A certain boy shows up one night and keeps her company. Can they solve their problems and finally, eventually, go back to sleep? Follow their nightly conversations. Mainly SB/OC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Late night sessions

**A/N: **This story is written mainly as a test for myself, to see if I can finish a fanfic. And for you to enjoy, of course! Which I hope you will. This first chapter may seem a bit dramatic, but it will lighten up during the stories' course. Probably not a Sirius romance, sorry. For this chapter I made him a flat character, but if I can I will try and make him more interesting and less.. _flirty and obnoxious. _Or maybe that's just the Sirius we all love and want. I'll see where it goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Which sounds very _zen, _but it's true.

**Late night sessions**

Her eyes were swollen. Not because of the crying, she had done that already.

_Boo-hoo, Sophie__. Get your act together!_

Feelings of regret and anger still lingered. She wasn't the kind of person that showed these feelings openly, because it was of no one's concern. In fact, she didn't care too much about it, untill it affected her sleeping habbits. Now she would lay awake and a stream of random thoughts would go through her head without ever stopping.

She had wanted to go to madam Pomfrey, but she was scared that Pomfrey would give her a wild card straight to St. Mungos. Potions wasn't Sophie's strongest asset too, and she prefered living as an insomniac than to risk never waking up again because of some overdose.

If only there was a way to get some rest and stop the train of thoughts. Sleep would come eventually, usually she would have at least 3 hours of rest. The thing was, with the O.W.L.s coming up, lately she had been exhausted to the max. All she could think about was getting some rest, but somehow, sleep wouldn't find her.

The Gryffindor common room was usually quiet. She would pretend to learn into the wee hours of the night, and most people thought she was just being her normal self. Hard studying, disciplined Sophie. Fun, happy Sophie.

People had noticed that she wasn't being her bubbly little self lately, but she had blamed it on the stress she had to cope with. What utter silliness was keeping her awake? She didn't know, at least not to the full extent.

Sitting in the comfortable chair, she tuck a strand of her light brown hair behind her ears. She would try to read another page of her Herbology book, and then go back to bed. Reading would make her sleepy occasionally, as long as she could concentrate on reading properly. Right now she was being disturbed by some creaking noises. She got up from her sitting position and eyed the place the noise was coming from. _Great. Now I'm hearing things that aren't even there! I should hand myself over while I still can._ But the moment Sophie thought she was going crazy, there was actually something there. Sophie could make out a figure of a man. Or a boy. _Wait a minute.. That can't be? Yes, it is him. I should've known._

"Sirius! Do you even know what time it is?", she said, slightly aggitated.

Sirius smirked. Sophie Niche. She must've been the last person he would expect to be up this late at night. He strutted down the stairs with one of his eyebrows cocked to the side. He was extremely tired, too, but forget this in the heat of the moment.

"Well, well. I was hoping you could tell me. What are you doing up at this ungodly hour? Waiting for innocent boys to come roaming down these stairs?"

Sophie relaxed. Sirius wasn't that much of a hard ass. Sure, he thought he was great and all, but in the end he was a good guy. Never failed at amusing the lot out of her.

"Actually, Black, I was hoping indeed you'd come, sweep me off my feet and do that thing that make all the other girls in the hallway swoon. Oh yeah, and it's half past two. Took you long enough." She winked at him.

"Sophie, you know I'd never refuse you love, but what's that with your eyes? They used to be all big and cute and now.. They're small and poofy."

"Always the charmer you are, Black. And to answer your question, I'm just a bit tired. Need to finish this chapter of herbology before tomorrow though."

Sophie was aware that Black would flirt with anything considered _female_, so it was taken lightly on both accounts. They were 'friends' as you could call them, but they never hung out that much. They both liked playing games and having a laugh, so Sirius could count on some back up when he and his Marauding friends had been doing some bad stuff.

"That's it Sophie Niche, you are not telling me that you're here to study _Herbology_. Put that book away and go back to bed. Or my bed, whichever you prefer."

Sophie ignored his last sentence, and pouted. Half mockingly, half serious. "I really have to get this done or Sprout will kill me."

Sirius sat to the opposite of Sophie, and made himself comfortable aswell. "Soph, teachers can't really _kill you. _They have a code here on Hogwarts and I'm sure Dumbledore added to this code 'You shall not kill students. Detention, however, is allowed. Especially when the name of the student in question is Sirius Black.".

Sophie's eyes twinkled. "I guess you're right. If it were allowed to kill, you wouldn't be sitting here now."

Sirius nodded dramatically. "Unfortunately there is some truth to that statement. It's hard sometimes, being the Gryffindor martyr. But someone has to be willing to sacrifice his position every now and then." Sirius touched his hair lightly and then stretched his arms above his head. "In fact, Sophie, the man you see today can very well be vanished tomorrow…"

"How come?"

"I can't sleep. I've been having these nightmares. Unlike you, these nightly sessions are breaking me down."

Sophie frowned. "I haven't seen you in the common room at this hour before.."

Sirius chuckled. "What do you mean, Soph, you're actually here every night? That can't be healthy."

Sophie let out a big sigh. "Not _every _night. I like it here better than upstairs. The most frustrating thing for a sleep deprived person is to hear and see other people around you sleeping. Here, I can gather my thoughts somewhat."

"You should stop thinking that much and just close your eyes. Think happy thoughts."

"Sure as hell hasn't helped you yet."

"Oh it has, it's just that when I am asleep, I have these terrible nightmares and wake up all… sweaty."

"What are these dreams about?"

"Most of the time I can't remember. I just feel.. hopeless, at times."

Sophie gave him a reassuring smile. "I know that feeling. Our parents would call it 'teenage angst'. It'll pass, eventually."

They shared a knowing look. His grey eyes pierced her green ones. For a moment, they understood each other. Sirius wasn't sure if it was teenage angst haunting him at the moment, but he was willing to label it for now. He was more worried about Sophie. Everyone knew about her nasty break up with Lionel McAdams. It wasn't so much of a break up, he actually dumped her before anything official was bound to happen. He was sure this had something to do with Sophie's state of mind.

Even though Lionel had dumped her, she was by his side _a lot_. More than you would expect of a girl who has been dumped recently.

Lionel was generally a good guy, he was in Ravenclaw and they shared a few classes. Sirius didn't know him that much, but he was on his good side. He decided to question her about it.

"So how are you and Lionel these days?"

This question was followed by an awkward silence and then a shrug from Sophie. "Nothing much going on, really."

Sirius studied her. Maybe she really didn't care about it. He was willing to let her off the hook for now.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to finish this chapter of herbology and then try and get some sleep."

"Alright", said Sirius, "when you're finished let me know. I'll go back to bed, too."

Sophie nodded and remained burried in her book.

_How dare he bring up Lionel. _she thought, while pretending to read. _Everyone immediately assumes that when you're a bit down, it has to do with some guy. Screw Lionel, and Sirius too. The things Lionel has done is nothing in comparison with Sirius and the female population of Hogwards. Hypocrite._

She looked up from her book and saw that Sirius was nodding slowly and about to fall asleep. She felt a sudden urge to shout at him. How dare he even suggest that Lionel had anything to do with her insomnia? Or didn't he suggest anything of that sort? She wasn't sure.

"Sirius!", she shouted.

"Huh, what? What's wrong?", he sat up immediately.

"You! People are right about you. You think you can get away with everything just because you have a pretty face. You assume the world revolves around you and therefore you can break any girls' heart because of it! I bet you think they should be delighted to have shared such intimate moments with you. If Lionel broke my heart, he isn't half the ass you are, because you broke plenty more. MEN!"

Sophie stood up and gave a frustrated snort. Sirius was slightly taken aback.

"Sophie?", he asked.

She turned around an faced him angrily.

"Don't believe everything you hear, love."

"Ugh!"

Sophie grabbed her book herbology and threw it at him. It missed him by an inch. She sprinted upstairs but not nearly as fast enough to hear Sirius say "I'm used to having things thrown at me. I do think you shouldn't confuse me with Lionel though."

She slammed the door shut but could not manage to ban the anger out of her system.

(A/N: please be nice and review, it makes me happy )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Gryffindor common room was empty and quiet. All that could be heard was the rattling noise of the fire, burning infinitely. The house elves had already cleaned the room, and all the students should've been asleep.

Unfortunately curfew has no particular meaning to the select few. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and two boys climbed inside.

"I'm telling you Padfoot, McGonagall has a secret third eye! That, or the cloak isn't as protective as I thought.", a mischievous boy with black messy hair whispered.

"There, there Prongs. Nothing wrong with the cloak. It was the smell that caught McGonagall's attention, the sweat was pouring out of you. I suggest you take a shower tomorrow before you go and hit on the ladies."

"You don't think she'll come in here and check on us though? I have enough problems with McGonagall as it is, not to mention, my prefect position would be in serious trouble."

Sirius patted his friend on his back. "Don't worry, she has no proof whatsoever. Besides, I think she fancies me. Won't be that big of a problem."

James chuckled. "McGonagall doesn't fancy you, I believe her to be a-sexual. If there is anyone she would fancy, my money is on either Dumbledore or Snape. Have you seen her eyeing Dumby when he isn't looking?"

"No way! Dumbledore and McGonagall? Fat chance! Although Snivellus… She seems interested in his Transfiguration talent. You reckon he has a thing for the older ladies?"

James felt something between his legs. There was a soft purr and a loud meow, they looked down to see a grey cat accompanying them.

James shoved Sirius.

"Pssst, Sirius… Any chance that this cat is… McGonagall?"

"No, I think it's someone's cat. Just to be sure though, we should change the subject. Follow me on this Prongs.", Sirius continued with a fake, lovey dovey voice "well, James, look at what time it is! Past curfew. We should head to bed to make sure we have enough strength for yet another lengthy, colourful and studious day!"

"Sure, Sirius. Not to mention, I've got a Quidditch practice tomorrow. Wouldn't want to be missing that Quidditch cup, would we?"

"It's not a matter of losing, my friend, merely a matter of honour and skills. That's what matters the most, of course. I'll be upstairs in a bit, just going to pet the kitty."

"Sure thing, Sirius. It's a lovely cat, isn't it?", James winked at him. Sirius gave him a playful and big goofy smile. "Later, Padfoot."

Sirius sat down Indian style and started petting the cat. "You're a good girl, aren't you? Not McGonagall, no, you're just here with… someone."

The cat gave another meow and walked over to the couch, as if motioning him to come over. He heard some ssh-ing, and the cat was caught off guard. She gave Sirius another look, and Sirius slowly walked up to the couch with his hands in the pockets of his robe. "What do you want me to see, kitters? Is your mommy up here?"

This was followed by a snort and a tall girl standing up. She moved her hand up and down her PJ's, to shrug the dust of.

"And again, the same surprise I had last week. Who are you hiding from, Sophie? Could it be… me and James?"

Sophie eyed him evilly.

"No! I was just.. waiting for someone.. you know, the cat?"

"Ah, I bet you were playing hide and seek! Can I join you?", Sirius added sarcastically.

"No! I mean, we weren't playing that game at all. I couldn't find her and went looking for her underneath the couch. Then you two came in and I got stuck. Embarrassed because of it. That is all."

Sirius formed his mouth in a mocking "O", never leaving the eye contact.

"Now I've found her, so I guess my work here is done. Good night Sirius!" Sophie grabbed her cat who started struggling and fell out of her grasp. The cat then walked over to Sirius and was eager for more attention. Sirius bent down to the cats height and scratched her ears.

"You don't want to leave, do you? You want to stay here with Siriusssh. Oh, yes, you doo!"

"Stop that!", Sophie said.

Sirius looked up and frowned. "Stop what?"

"Talking to her like she's… mentally ill or something."

Sirius stood up and folded his arms protectively. "Alright. So how do you address your cat?"

Sophie cocked her head to the side and smirked. "Well, Sirius, first of all, her name is Lily."

"You named her after Evans? You seem more obsessed with her than James."

Sophie smiled and Sirius relaxed. The ice seemed to break. "Oh please, Black. I had Lily before I knew 'Lily'. I didn't name Lily after 'Lily'."

"Ok. I'm taking a seat. Teach me the lessons of your cat Lily, and I shall be forever grateful." Sirius sat down and scratched his chin, then clapped his hand. "Hurry up, I haven't got all day. Or night, for that matter."

"Technically Sirius, you should be grateful. Understanding a cat means more knowledge of women."

"Go on.."

"Well first and foremost, 'Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea'.1 Once you figure this out, life, women and of course cats, will be a lot easier to understand."

Sirius frowned. The irony of it all seemed fitting. "So what you're saying is, that men and dogs are equal?"

"Perhaps, but that's beside the point. Isn't a dog man's best friend? Anyway, I think this will be your first lesson, let it sink in."

"Great. I thought you would give me more information how to _please_ certain girls, or, of course, _cats_."

Sophie shook her head and looked at Sirius knowingly. "You can't have it all, Sirius. I guess that's your problem. You fix your gaze on someone and expect full input from them, and then, when you're bored with the pussycat, you find another one."

Lily jumped on the couch and sat on Sirius' lap. She started to purr again. _At least this pussycat likes me_.

"She likes you, I can tell", Sophie added.

"Unlike her owner who likes to throw books at me.", Sirius said while making more intense eye contact with Sophie.

"Sirius.. I was tired.. and you were shoving your nose somewhere it didn't belong."

"I was worried and thought you wanted to talk about it…"

Sophie licked her lips and thought about what she should say next. "That's kind of you.. But I don't want to talk about it. There is nothing to talk about, you know the story."

"I wasn't trying to get the scoop, Soph. I thought maybe you would feel better if you let out some of your frustration about it.."

"It's not frustration, Sirius. It isn't much of anything, really. It's a whole lot of nothing and it fills me up, that void.."

"Void?"

"Yes. It feels empty now that I know that he doesn't love me the way I love him. But that's just the way it goes, isn't it?", she smiled sadly. "It wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well, plenty of more fish in the sea, right?"

"I guess. There are better guys out there than Lionel, he seems a bit dull.", he said, to make her feel better.

"That's what my girlfriends keep saying. I prefer the word 'mysterious' to dull. Just because he doesn't talk much doesn't mean he's got nothing to say."

"No. Probably means he has the cure for AIDS and wants to keep it a secret."

Sophie glared at Sirius.

"Sorry, bad joke. Look at it this way, Sophie: he won't appreciate you for who you are and what you could mean to him, but there are plenty of guys out there who will."

"Thanks, I guess…"

"You're welcome! If you're open to any suggestions, let me know. I, for one, know at least two interesting Gryffindor's who would sell their soul for a date with you, and one who would sell his very luxurious Jo-Jo. But that's basically because I have no soul and that way I'll have money for the date."

"Thanks Sirius, but I guess I'll pass."

"Alright, you just let me know."

There was a long silence and Sirius turned his attention to the cat. Lily was, unlike Evans, very friendly to him. Her paws went up and down, massaging his leg, like cats often do when they feel comfortable.

"By the way, McGonagall and Snape? Are you crazy?"

Sirius turned his attention from Lily to Sophie. "You have to admit that she favours him a bit."

"That's because you lot keep picking on him all the time. I think he is a smart and intellectual boy. If I was allowed to date Slytherins, and got passed his crooked nose, I'd probably ask him out."

Sirius laughed hard at this one. "Snivellus? He is nothing but a poor, weird, dull bastard. But I guess you would find that intriguing."

"He doesn't put himself out there the way you're doing, no. Doesn't mean he's dull."

"Sophie dear, you really should alter your taste."

"Maybe you could do the same. Scared of a little intellect, Black?"

"I am not! The brains are a very underrated feature. I've dated some Ravenclaws."

"Only the popular ones. I've never seen you with a plain girl like me."

"I just asked you out on a date but you declined."

Sophie didn't answer immediately. Instead she looked at him, and her all knowing smile which got on Sirius' nerves showed up again.

"Sirius, you flirt with everyone because it creates a certain distance. You like being the chaser and having everything under control. I would say that ninety percent of the time, you're simply bluffing. Have you ever been in love?"

"I'm not sure. I guess so."

Her smirk irritated him.

"No… I guess not, Sirius. You're time will come. Good night."

Lily left Sirius' lap and followed Sophie upstairs.

(A/N: I quoted Robert A. Heinlein. Please review!)


End file.
